


Are you like this with every intern you get?

by neurodramaticfool



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 30-Day Fic Meme, Asking Out, Cuddling, First Dates, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, References to Lord of the Rings, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurodramaticfool/pseuds/neurodramaticfool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days OTP Challenge, Modern AU. Everything the Challenge prompts.</p><p>(Holding Hands;Cuddling Somewhere; Watching a Movie; On a Date; Kissing; Wearing Each Other's Clothes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's my first fic on here and I'm not really an English speaker, so don't hesitate to point out any mistake, I'll be forever grateful. I'm doing this only to improve my English, so-

**Are you like this with every intern you get?**

 

**Day 1 – Holding Hands**

 

There was a reception, that evening, and the whole law firm Renly worked for was hosting it. The point was, it was extremely boring – there were lots of business men in that place, each and every one talking only about work, and politics, and money. He had tried, he really had tried to bear with their annoying rants on how the law needed to be reformed, in order to guarantee a better respect of the privacy, mostly online.

 

After two hours of this stuff, though, he was ready to kill himself or fake a migraine just to escape that place. And he would, had Stannis not forced him to stay there at least until all the guests were gone, because he had to close the party. Of course, because even if his brothers were the true leaders of the company, who else was supposed to like parties?

 

He sighed, heading to the door that faced the small garden. Why on earth did he tell his assistant Loras that he could go home? At least the boy was good fun, he could talk of other things than elections and how the judges had become more pretentious and less effective. He sat on a bench near the gate. The garden was almost empty, the evenings had gotten chill and no one liked to feel the cold on their skin.

 

The woman that appeared in front of him had something familiar, she was elderly and Renly didn't remember welcoming her earlier, yet, he couldn't help but think he had already seen her. She smiled at him, and something in her smile creeped the young lawyer out – it was like she had stolen it from someone he knew. The same someone that now was approaching the old lady with an amused grin.

 

“Hey, granny, how was the party?” Loras asked, leaning to kiss the woman on her cheek. Then he noticed Renly, sat on the bench, staring at him in disbelief. “Oh, hello there. Having fun?” He added, looking more than a little sarcastic.

 

Renly shook his head, chuckling. No matter how many times he tried to tell his assistant that he had to act respectfully towards him, Loras always managed to make it look like they had been best friends for half their lives.

He realized, then, that he had to introduce himself to the woman, who was now staring at him with curiosity. Loras' grandmother shook his hand energically, smiling in the same way Loras was smiling next to her.

 

“So, Loras, my boy,” she turned to him, giving Renly one last smile, “show me where my cab awaits and I'll let you stay with your beloved lawyer.” Renly felt his cheeks go on fire, but managed to keep his mouth shut and not yell the huge ' _what_ ' his brains were screaming. Loras shot him an apologetic look, over his grandma's shoulder.

 

Moments later, Loras was back, standing in front of Renly with the same awkward face. “Can I sit?” he asked, unusually insecure. Renly nodded, smiling – no, almost laughing.

 

“And so.. you came to pick up your granny?” It wasn't much of a question, actually, more a ice-breaking line.

Loras smiled softly, before looking to Renly. “Yeah... sort of. She doesn't usually like taking the cab on her own, she's paranoid that someone might con her...” He trailed off, laughing of a low, honest laughter.

 

Renly wondered why she had gone by herself, then, if she was so scared of taxi drivers. “And you let her go towards her cruel fate of being robbed by a car driver?” He joked, happy to be able to talk of something different from wage raises.

 

Loras looked away, and in the dim light Renly thought that he blushed. “Yeah... kind of.” The lawyer raised an eyebrow. “She told me to stay. She seem to be thinking that, I don't know, I like you.”

 

“Oh, and don't you?” Renly asked, abruptly, half serious, half joking. He opened his hand spontaneously, and was surprised when Loras took it. The younger man looked at him, slightly embarassed, but didn't let go of his hand, in fact, he intertwined their fingers. Renly's heart skipped a beat.

 

“Yeah, maybe she's right. Maybe not.” Loras whispered, rubbing the back of Renly's hand with his thumb like it was the most natural thing to do with your boss. “I think she's rarely wrong, though.” He added.

 

Renly smiled. He tried to let go of Loras' hand. It would be awkward to explain, the next day, in the daylight, the fact that they ahd held hands in the venue's garden. Then he thought that maybe it would never happen again, so, why not taking the chance?

 

“And, tell me, Loras, did your granny know that I was here when she called you to pick her up?” Renly chucked, while Loras let go of his hand to slap him playfully on his thigh.

“She is _not_ trying to set me up with you, Ren!” He retorted, still smiling.

 

“Well, that's a shame. She could have easily succedeed.” Renly commented, feigning disappointment. Loras' face fell – Renly laughed loud. They were flirting rather shamelessly, but that was something Renly had been wanting to do for a while, it just felt natural. At the office, he often had to bite his tongue to avoid saying inappropriate things around.

 

“Do you- are you like this with every intern you get?” Loras asked, sounding quite shocked. He was worried, Renly thought. He took his hand, again, this time pushing it between his own two hands. Loras looked at him.

 

“Loras...” he whispered, fondly, “Do I look like my brother Robert? -No, don't answer, worst phrasing I could come up with.” Loras smiled at him, putting his free hand on top of Renly's.

 

“Hell, Renly, it's freezing out here.” He commented, looking away. Then he started laughing. “Come on, let's get inside, I don't want my boss to catch a cold.”

Loras got up, pulling Renly on his feet, without letting go of his hands. He placed a soft kiss on his cheek, when he finally got up. Renly felt his ears burn, but smiled nonetheless, looking around to see if anyone had noticed.

 

Loras pulled Renly inside and they sat at a corner table. Many people were going away, and the room was slowly emptying. The lawyer stared at the younger man as he was taking something to drink for both of them. He was gorgeous, Renly didn't have to struggle to admit that; he noticed with a smile that some women were not so subtly staring at Loras themselves, and he couldn't help but feel a sudden rush of happiness because he knew that Loras would not pay attention to them – not like the attention he was paying to Renly, that is.

When he came back at their table, Renly ignored the drink and suddenly brought his hands over Loras'. He needed to hold him right where he was, he liked the feeling of his hands in his, it felt right and like home, even if they were in the middle of a work event.

Loras smiled warmly, seemingly happy, linking their fingers together once again.

 

An important partner of the company approached them and Loras let go of Renly's hands, apparently thinking it was better not to give someone a reson not to take you seriously.

“Good night, Mr Baratheon, and thanks for the party,” greeted the man, smiling fondly at the two of them. “Have a nice weekend, you two.” He added, winking. Renly felt his face go up on flames, but still he locked his gaze to Loras' golden eyes.

 

“I was thinking, Loras...” he started, trailing off after the younger one broke eye contact with him.

“Dangerous idea, boss. You shouldn't involve yourself in such risky endeavours.” He joked, raising an eyebrow.

Renly felt authorized to roll his eyes at him, but went on. “I was thinking, Loras, would you like to have dinner sometimes, watch a film, maybe, I don't know, go shopping? Actually, whatever you want to do, as long as we do it together?” He felt his ears burn once again, but the smile on Loras's face made him feel better instantly.

 

“Like, on a date?” The intern asked, in a mocking tone and a relaxed posture. Renly nodded, suddenly nervous. “Why, of course, Renly. Who would turn you down? No, don't answer, I'll go with you whenever you want.”

 

Renly laughed softly, while Loras took his hand once more.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad days which don't always end as badly as they had started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you notice odd phrasing, mistakes, typos, whatever just tell me because I'm not good at writing in this language! (Yes, as if I were good at writing in Italian...) :)

**Day 2- Cuddling Somewhere**

Renly woke up to an unnerving buzzing and an annoying ringtone. While looking for his phone -  _damned_   _him and his not putting things always in the same place -_ he caught a glimpse of the clock: it was five in the morning. Whoever was calling him had better find himself an excuse for that.

"Hello?" He managed in the end, finding the mobile under a pile of clothes near the bedside table.

"Renly, it's Stannis. I need you to go all the way home and back to get the documents for Robert's divorce." His older brother said with the most clear of voices, as if he had been up for an hour or so. And maybe he had.

"What? Now? You must be out of your mind. It's fucking Saturday. I'm not going." Renly retorted, sleepily running a hand in his hair. First the party, then this: no way, he wasn't his brothers' personal slave. This time, they had better find someone else to do that, or do that themselves.

 

 

And this is how, an hour later, Renly was on the station platform, waiting for a train that seemed to be on time, for once, with a hot cup of coffee in his hands, a small bag, and a sleepy intern with lovely curls on his left side.

"I still don't understand why on earth Stannis bothered you, too." The lawyer murmured, as they got on the train, taking their seats in a desert compartment.

Loras simply shrugged, then he excused himself and, yawning, fell asleep with his head leaning against the window.

 

There was little to do, for Renly, so he grew bored fast, opting for buying a crosswords magazine at the first stop and running half the way back to the platform not to miss the train's departure. Loras was still dozing peacefully and probably hadn't even noticed his absence.

They were technically dating, if the night before was something they both remembered in the same way, and going on a business trip after only three hours of sleep wasn't exactly Renly's idea of a date. He hoped it wasn't Loras' either.

 

He had almost finished a crossword and was stuck on a word he couldn't think of, when Loras opened his eyes, apparently more awake than before.

"Need help with that?" He asked, blinking rapidly and smiling fondly to Renly. He probably thought that crosswords were for old people, but boredom is boredom at every age, and that was one of the cheapest solutions to the problem.

"Yes, actually. Do you happen to know who 'the director of the 1979 remake of Dracula' was?" He asked, biting the pen with irritation. Why did they always put stuff like that in crosswords? No one could possibly know the directors of every movie ever produced! He sighed, glancing at Loras who was smiling, amused by Renly's annoyance towards a game.

He looked pensive for a moment and then he leant forward. Renly's mind stopped working in the realisation that he was going to kiss him, when the loud voice of the driver spoke from the speakers in the corner. "The next station is Storm's End. This train stops here. Change here for trains to Sunspear and Starfall. Change here for trains to the Reach. All must change. All belongings left unattended will be taken to the nearest police station. All change, please. This is Storm's End. All change, please."

 

He could definitely hate that woman, he concluded, putting his coat on and approaching the doors to get off the train. Loras just clung to his arm and kissed him lightly on his cheek. "Never mind, Ren, it's not like I'm considering this a date. You have to pay for something in my place for it to be a date." He joked, still holding to the older one, even as they were moving towards the exit of the station. 

The documents Stannis asked for were kept in their old mansion, a huge building on the top of the cliffs. Renly could see that Loras was breathless when he saw where his boss (and now something more) used to live. A woman opened the door, when they buzzed, and Renly hugged her affectionately, while she laughed openly.

“Brella! How I missed you!” He exclaimed, still hugging her tight. He really had missed the woman, she had been a constant presence in his childhood and she had practically been a mother for him.

“My child! Don't come here too often, you might get hurt from visiting your old nanny.” She scolded him playfully, patting him on the arm. Then she noticed Loras, behind Renly's figure. “And you brought a guest, too. Really, did I teach anything at all, Renly? You could have called, at least.” She turned to Loras, who was smiling, amused. “Come inside, young man, and don't mind this kid's rudeness, he must have forgotten how to behave when he moved his dashing ass to the capital. Anyway, I'm Brella, the nanny.”

Loras smiled more broadly. “Pleased to meet you, Brella. I'm Loras Tyrell, I... um, I work with Renly?” The lawyer couldn't help but laugh and Brella raised an eyebrow but still shook Loras' hand, without saying anything. If she was good at something, it was not asking inappropriate questions.

Renly told her why they were there, what they were looking for, and she sent them out, promising to give them all the documents in an hour. She literally pushed them out the back door and Renly burst out laughing.

 

 

“So what now? We just stay here and wait?” Loras sounded pretty confused and Renly suddenly had a brilliant idea.

“Follow me, honey.” He said, heading to the wooden stairs that ran along the cliff and arrived to the small beach underneath, while Loras stayed behind for a few seconds.

“ _Honey_? Really?” He laughed.

“Try not to get used to it.” Renly retorted, hiding his smile running down the stairs.

 

They stared at the sea for a while. It was almost winter, and the surface was flat and calm, with nothing on sight. Then Renly sat with his back against the rocks, and Loras sat beside him.

For a few minutes they simply sat like that, watching the waves coming to and fro and listening to the low rumbling noise of the water.

Loras yawned and decided to use Renly as a pillow, resting his head on his shoulder. This made Renly shiver pleasingly, but he didn't know what to do. He had never felt this way before, fearing to ruin everything with a single gesture. But Loras decided for him, taking hold of his arm and putting it around his own waist. “Your nanny was right, you don't know how to behave.” He commented, in a low, sleepy, voice.

Renly held the boy close and allowed himself to lean further into him. Soon, Loras shifted until he was completely reclining on Renly. The lawyer was not at all bothered by the fact that the younger man was laying on top of him on a desert beach, he was mostly surprised. “You know, Ren,” said Loras, guiding Renly's hand to tangle in his hair. “This isn't half bad, given how the day started.”

Renly smiled and kept playing with his hair, then he leant to kiss the intern's forehead, but Loras shifted so that he ended up kissing his lips instead.

“You... you smooth _bastard_.” Renly laughed, pulling away immediately. Loras stopped him. “You wouldn't have me any other way.” He kissed him lightly on his lips and closed his eyes again.

 

 

They stood like that for a long time before Brella started shouting for them from the top of the cliff. “Oi, lovebirds. The last train to the capital leaves in forty-five minutes. Get your lovely legs up here, you two!”

They quickly climbed the stairs, getting on top of the cliffs completely breathless, but still smiling. Brella was grinning like she knew all the truth in the world, but still didn't say anything.

She charged them with a cardboard box and sent them away with a cheerful hand wave. She also gave them a chocolate box, because that's what any woman who raised a kid would do before said kid leaves for a journey.

 

 

Renly fell asleep on the train home, with Loras' arm slung across his shoulders, one of his legs on his knees, and leaning his head on the intern's shoulders. For what mattered, they could also miss their stop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've just learned that this author has a problem with falling asleep on the train, yay!   
> Hope you enjoyed, come say hello on [Tumblr](neurodramaticfool.tumblr.com)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three - Watching a movie.  
> Or, the chapter when someone must fix his condition of never having watched The Lord Of The Rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry it's taken a while to update - i was with the scouts, scouting in the cold outside wordl -, thanks to all who commented, you all made my day!
> 
> And sorry because I don't like this chapter and probably you won't like it either.

**Day 3**

 

Three days had passed since Renly almost missed his stop because he actually fell asleep on a train entangled with the person he was dating. In those three days he had done nothing but work, barely not eating and getting very little sleep.

 

"I'm beginning to think we're never going to see the light of day ever again." Loras complained, putting another package on the office desk, with a sigh. He had been moving boxes and files from room to room for three days, occasionally grabbing coffee for everyone and bringing in food when it was needed. "I swear, Ren, when we're done with this fucking trial I'm not going to leave my living room for at least twenty hours." He added.

 

Renly smiled, amused. "Sounds like a plan. I once did something like that, some two years ago." He paused, lost in the remembrance of that event. Loras looked at him waiting for him to go on. "I marathoned the extended versions of The Lord Of The Rings and, man, what a day."

 

Loras gulped, looking away. Had Renly been another kind of person, he would have been scared of the possibility that Loras could not be interested in him anymore, after this nerdy confession. But Renly knew better than to worry about such things and waited for an answer of any kind. Which never came.  Loras, instead, was just fidgeting with his sleeves, seemingly completely ill at ease. "What?" Renly breathed, too curious.

 

Loras looked at him, with a pained expression. "Renly," he started, all too serious to be answering a declaration of love for Tolkien inspired movies. "Please don't judge me, promise you won't think any less of me, but I- I've never watched Lord of The Rings. Like, never. Not once."

 

He sounded so depressed and so utterly displeased that Renly couldn't help but laugh loud. "I'm sorry - I'm very sorry." He muttered, once he stopped laughing. "Well, we have to fix this, don't we?"

 

Two more days passed before they could claim a free afternoon, but when they managed to get out of the building for lunch and with the permission to not come back before morning since they'd won the cause, Renly literally hurried home, dragging Loras with him.

 

"That's my apartment, Loras, it's small, but it has a LCD TV and a carpet. So it fits my purpose." He explained, swinging the door open and letting his intern in.

For the record, the flat was all but small, but having Renly been raised in a villa over the sea, living in six rooms must seem constrictive.

 

"A carpet?" Loras asked, still letting his gaze wander around the living room. "You also have a sofa, why would I sit on the carpet?" He looked at Renly, frowning. The lawyer just pulled him closer and kissed him on his forehead.  "Because," he said. "It's movie night, and I can't have film nights without a carpet where to lay." 

 

Loras chuckled and hugged him for a while, sighing satisfied. Then he went to the bathroom after asking for directions and changed himself in a pair of jeans and a sweater, whilst Renly did the same thing. Loras left the small case he had with him in the living room but had to hang his suit in Renly's bedroom. Renly noticed he let out a surprised gasp when he saw the stack of books in that bedroom.

 

"There is something to drink in the fridge, treat yourself." Renly announced, putting the Blu-Ray disc in.

 

Loras started sitting on the sofa, and actually made it through the opening sequence without moving. Renly was sitting on the carpet, his back against the sofa, legs spread on the floor.  "Why did no one notice this person forged another ring?" Loras asked, beginning to play with Renly's hair, the first of a long series of questions.

 

"Wait, you're telling me that the fucking warlock knew it was an evil thing and let that boy keep it  _in his home_? That's pretty fucked up!" Was next. Along with "Yes, because who doesn't cut roses at midnight?"

 

By the time the Hobbits had reached Bree, Loras was sitting on the carpet next to Renly, whispering his many questions in his ear. "But why would a sensible person light a fucking fire?!" He exclaimed, right when Renly was saying in unison with the film "ash on my tomatoes" in an indignant tone.

 

Renly laughed at his intern's rage, it was amusing to see. He held his hand, though, while the Nazguls were trying to kill Frodo. Loras was amazed by Rivendell and the elves in general. "I bloody want a documentary about these people". He muttered, against Renly's shoulder.

 

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Said Boromir on the screen, defying the whole council. And in that very moment, Loras voiced a thought that, judging by his frowning face, had been troubling him for like fifteen minutes. "That's why on the Internet they always use this Ned Stark look-alike to complete sentences that start with 'one does not', isn't it?"

 

Renly kissed him on the cheek and kept watching. Loras curled up against him during the next scenes, and probably didn't quite understand how the Fellowship got into the mountains because Renly distracted him by kissing him.

 

It was the first kiss since those clumsy attempts in Storm's End and the sleepy one they had shared after getting off the train, back in King's Landing.

 

Renly leaned towards Loras and just kissed him, catching his lips with his own and gently striding his cheek with his thumb. Loras kissed him back, but, shortly after, the younger man pulled the older one away. "I want to watch the film, you idiot, it's still the first time I watch it." He countered, not quite distancing himself from the lawyer. 

 

"What's that thing?" Loras whispered, his breath catching. "Is he dead? Ren, tell me he isn't dead. They are all going to fuck up without the warlock! He cannot die, Renly!" Renly held him closer, feeling Loras's only tear go down his cheek to his own shoulder.

 

Pizza arrived and the film kept playing, while they ate, still on the carpet.  "She's scary!" Loras managed to say biting a slice of pizza and watching Galadriel yelling at Frodo.  "She is." Renly confirmed, for the first time answering one of Loras's comments. The intern looked at him confused. "I thought you didn't make comments on this movie?" "Except I do." Renly cut short, putting an arm around Loras's shoulders and keeping on eating and watching.

 

"So what? Now they are divided in three groups? Your brother's best friend's doppelganger is dead, the idiot with the ring is actually walking into Mordor with that saint of his gardener, the two lovers of second breakfast are being kidnapped and the three sworn sword/axe/bow are going where? Renly I hate you. I need to watch the following film! Please lend me the discs?"

 

Renly looked at him for a brief moment before kissing him again, this time longer and harder. Loras moaned something into the kiss which sounded like "I'd watch waterer you want with you if the results are these" except he couldn't even articulate the first part of the sentence that Renly was already trying to suppress his words with his kisses.

 

"Thank you for coming." Renly breathed when they broke apart. He was smiling and looked really flushed.  "Can we do this again?" Loras asked tentatively.  "I'm not sure what you mean, whether you want to watch films with me again and that would be a yes, definitely, I could do this every day, or you want me to kiss you again, and that would be a yes too."

 

Loras laughed and Renly felt so good because it was him who had made him laugh like that. "Let's say I meant both things so you get to do both but tomorrow you come have dinner with me?"

 

Renly missed a beat in his heart and his mind went blank for a second. "A normal people's date? Yes,  _yes._ Three thousand times yes." He exclaimed, trying not to jump from joy. "I might need to kiss you now."

 

He did. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this stuff, and for letting you know my extensive knowledge of this film... 
> 
> Come say hi (or insult me, this time hahahah), on [Tumblr](neurodramaticfool.tumblr.com)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first (but is it?) date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lateness. I am the worst. I have such a busy life and still I want to write, what is it with me? *sighs*  
> Hope you're liking this stuff even if it's probably full of mistakes. Tell me anything that you think it's wrong, I'll be forever grateful!

**Day 4 - On a Date.**

 

There was a promise to be kept, and Renly had learned a long time ago that Loras was a person who kept his promises like his life depended on how well he managed to be true to what he had once said.

"Tonight," Loras started, as he entered Renly's office with a small smile on his face, "tonight you're with me, remember?".

Renly lifted his gaze to find the youngest man's eyes filled with doubt - as if he actually believed Renly would forget such a thing!

"Loras... I would never not remember I'm going  _ on a date  _ with  _ you _ !" He protested, getting up to go catch the folder Loras was holding.

The intern's smile grew wider, and he was bold enough to leave a light kiss on his boss' cheek before getting back to his job.

Renly shook his head in disbelief: how could he already be so smitten about that boy?

The night came slowly, long hours dragging themselves lazily, bringing with them few clients and lots of paperwork. 

Closing time finally came and Renly managed to go home quicklier than usual catching the earlier train just for a strike of luck.

He showered and stared at his wardrobe for a good ten minutes before deciding what to wear. He had no idea where Loras was taking him, so he didn't know what was required in terms of clothes.

After a while he settled for just a pair of dark trousers, not quite as elegant as those he wore at work but not as casual as jeans would have been, a white T-shirt and a dark green cardigan.

He just had to hope they weren't going to eat pizza, or he would have looked so pretentious...

His doorbell rang when he still hadn't finished combing his hair. Groaning, he went to open, finding Loras with a sheepish look on his door.

"Hi, come in, I'll be ready in a sec, make yourself at home," he prompted, sliding into the bathroom again.

Loras followed him, instead of sitting on the sofa as Renly would have maybe preferred he

did.

"You know, Ren, you're spending a lot of time trying to look good for me. I mean, we have been seeing each other for a while, why do you even bother?".

Renly glared at him and then noticed how gorgeous Loras looked that evening. He gulped, knowing he was staring.

"Well, not everyone can pull a perfect outfit without even trying, like you seem to do," he countered.

Loras blushed "I actually spent time on this..." He whispered, looking away.

" _ That  _ makes me feel  _ way  _ better, Loras, thank you," Renly kissed him lightly, pushing him towards the main door, ready to go, "where are we going?".

The Red Keep was the most important restaurant in town, and when they walked past its doors without stopping Renly let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Loras had them walk for quite a long time before stopping in front of a sort of church.   
"Here," he explained, "this place was a religious building, but no one has been practicing this religion in decades and so the walls were starting to fall down. A group of people my sister is in touch with, led by a sort of musician, bought it and spent a lot of money on its requalification. They make the best pasta in King's Landing. Welcome to the Great Sept of Baelor".

Renly was amazed. The place was stunning, it was a mixture of antiquity and new things. And the affection Loras seemed to have for it just made the restaurant even better.    
Entering the great stone hall, he felt like he was really moving in a sacred place. Soon, though, the voices of the other people cheered the atmosphere up and he noticed the coloured lamps and the jazz music playing in the background.

"It's beautiful..." he murmured, squeezing Loras's hand. 

"I know, my sister loves it here. I thought she had a thing for the owner - the guy that plays the guitar I was telling you about before - but then I realised she is in love with the  _ place _ ".

Renly had to laugh, while they were taking their seat in a corner. 

A girl with a known face came to take their orders. 

"Arya Stark! What are you doing here?" Renly asked, when she actually noted down what they wanted to eat.

"Just saving money to go on a trip in the Riverlands....nothing special," she countered, chewing her gum as offensively as possible, "you, on the other hand, seem to have hooked up with a big one this time. No more losers, eh?"

Renly cursed her mentally. Loras touched him with his foot, under the table, trying to confort him. "There's no bigger loser than me, actually," he said smiling at the girl, who laughed and went back to the kitchen with a wicked smile.

"I'm sorry," Renly began, "she never shuts up". 

Loras took his hands and turned the conversation away from Arya's rudeness. 

Soon, their food arrived and, by that time, they had changed the topic of their conversation, trying to discover which were their common acquaintances.    
"Yes! I remember her," Loras burst out laughing, "and have you ever met that.. what was his name again... that silly comedian who made people call him Patchface?"    
Renly gulped, focusing on a mouthful of spaghetti as if they were made of precious gems. He didn't want to hurt Loras avoiding his question, but how could he tell him? He sighed.    
"...Ren? You are suddenly very pale and I could start freaking out".

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm- I'm okay," he managed, "just a bit of memory-induced sadness. You see, that man worked for my parents, he- he was there when they died. He survived though and my brother had him work for him for a while".

Loras frowned and sighed, continuing to eat his pasta. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-" he tried to say, but Renly cut him short. 

"You couldn't know. Besides, I was just a child. Enough with the tragic backstory now, have you seen the new Disney Christmas movie?".

Loras lifted an eyebrow and actually answered, getting lost in the conversation again. 

When they finished eating Arya approached them again.

“Was everything alright? Do you want me to bring you something else to eat? Desserts, maybe?” she asked, politely.

Loras lifted an eyebrow, Renly voiced the common thought: “Wow, you really are a waitress! I thought you got your tips with your sass, Arya.” the girl rolled her eyes, visibly trying not to retort, “Anyway, I think I'm fine as it is, Loras?”.

Arya made some face, for no apparent reason, while Loras shook his head.

“'kay, guys, I'll just get you the bill, then?” she commented, leaving again.

After a neverending argument about who had to pay, the two left the restaurant, walking aimlessly in the narrow streets of the city centre.

Renly had never been so happy about a date. He didn't know, though, if that one had to be considered a first date or not, since they'd already done things together that could be considered dates. He knew that, had he asked, Loras would have probably given him some answer to solve the matter, but maybe he preferred staying in this uncertainty. Someday, hopefully, someone might ask them what their first date was and they would probably have different opinions about that, Loras would probably say “I took him to the restaurant!”, but Renly would probably object “I invited him over to watch Lord of The Rings”, but what mattered that they actually did both those things.

Loras looked at him smiling, as if he was curious to know what he was thinking of but didn't quite feel like asking. They walked in silence for a while, until Loras took his hand, closing the small distance between them.

“Are we going to do this again?” he asked, and Renly thought he'd heard the smallest trace of worry in his words. He felt the urge to hug him tight and never let him go again.

_Yes, you idiot, why wouldn't we?_ He mentally addressed Loras, shaking his head and taking a deep, content, breath. 

“This whole restaurant-with-Arya-as-a-waitress-for-the-evening ordeal?” he asked, jokingly, feeling Loras' grip on his hand tighten, “or the the-two-of-us-going-around-to-spend-the-best-evening-I-ever-had thing?”. 

Loras laughed, biting his lower lip as if he was worried to have woken someone up with his happy, satisfied, laughter. 

“You are the worst. _Ever_ ”. He countered, kissing Renly on his lips and pushing away immediately after. 

Then Renly started sprinting towards an indefinte place, hoping Loras would just follow him without asking. He literally started running, not caring if he was going to ruin his green cardigan or whatever, until, as suddenly as he'd started, he stopped.

“What was that?” Loras asked, breathlessly, stopping besides him.

“ _That_ was me showing the most beautiful sight in all of King's Landing, thank you”. Renly gestured for Loras to look around. While the younger one let his eyes wander, Renly took in the familiar landscape, catching his breath. 

They were on the top of a hill, the sea was almost under them, the lights of the capital in contrast with the blackness of the water and with the depth of the sky. There, on that hill, there were no streetlamps that could stop them from watching the stars.

“Must be beautiful when it's hotter,” Loras offered, shivering, as he sat on a strategically located bench. 

Renly put an arm around him, without replying. 

He thought they were almost sickening, from how sweetly they were behaving.

Not once, in all his life, had he been so attracted to someone and not wanted to just rip their clothes off. It was different, this time: he was loving spending time with Loras just doing normal, boring things. Surprising himself, he found himself thinking he could easily spend his all life watching the stars or eating pizza with Loras, as long as he was with him, he could never do anything resembling an adventure.

Loras crooked his head against his shoulder, almost purring. “Ren,” he murmured, “I really,  _really_ , like doing this, but I'm freezing my ass off, can't we go somewhere warmer?”. Renly laughed and ruffled his curls.

“Yes, anything you want”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, probably I'll start writing the next chapter tonight, but I'm not promising anything. Thanks to all who comment, you make my days brighter :D  
> As usual, feel free to come bother me about everything on [Tumblr](neurodramaticfool.tumblr.com). Have a nice day/night/ugh time zones...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with kisses, subway, and horrible nephews. Oh and rain.

It was cold, indeed, and by the time they had reached the nearest underground station they were freezing.

Renly laughed, realising his nose felt numb from the icy wind and noticed that Loras' cheeks were pink for the same reason. "You are really looking like one of those old style dolls," he commented, running a finger along his intern's cheekbone.   
Loras snorted, trying to conceal a laugh.The place was deserted, there was no one but them, and the only sound they could hear was the rattling voice of the speaker, which sometimes echoed from floor to floor, from platform to platform.   
"The next train for the Dragon Line will arrive in eight minutes, heading to Flea Bottom. Please do not go beyond the yellow line".Loras smiled wickedly and passionately grabbed Renly by the collar of his coat, pushing him against the advert-covered wall.   
Possessively, he started to kiss him, as if he had waited for ages to do so, as if he feared it was his last occasion to do so, or he would never get another chance.Renly was taken by surprise, but smiled nonetheless, putting his arm around his boyfriend's waist and pulling him closer.  
They had shared kisses and had had short make out sessions before, but this one was nothing like them.   
Firstly, they were in a public area, so, Renly thought, they had to remember not to put too much emphasis on what they were doing. Ending up with no clothes in a tube station didn't sound like a good plan.   
Then, there was the fear that someone could walk on them. Almost half of King's Landing relevant people knew Renly Baratheon and the last thing he wanted was for those people to find him all over Loras."Lo...Loras," he breathed, not quite pulling away, but lingering close to the other man's lips, "we can't... not here with the chance of people arriving..." he never finished the sentence, because Loras was kissing him again, hungry and determined. His hands went to Renly's hair, tangling in the locks, although it was rather short.   
"If I were a girl, people wouldn't mind. So, they are going to learn not to mind, tonight," he stated, smiling lightly, trying to catch his breath.That was almost true, but, as previously stated, Renly feared the appearance of someone he knew.   
Renly kissed Loras breathless and pulled him so that it was him that was against the wall, while the lawyer could look at the stairs and see if anyone was coming."I swear, Loras, if any client of my brother's comes right now and the gossip spreads I'm going to make you pay for this..." he laughed, running a hand through Loras's curls.   
Loras just rolled his eyes and placed the lightest kiss on Renly's jaw, and then another, and another, until he was trailing down his neck and oh, Renly was going to lose it if he didn't stop.   
"Oh seven hells!" he murmured, feeling heat running up his neck as Loras' lips were moving on his skin."What were you saying about stopping?" Loras asked, grinning smugly, once he stopped teasing him. Renly gulped. "Nothing, I never mentioned the verb 'to stop', my dearest Loras".   
The young man kissed him again, hard and lustfully. He licked his lower lip and then bit it gently, while Renly was praying any god he knew of that no one walked in in that moment.   
Loras' hands were like fire, he could feel the young man's heat even under three layers of clothes. It was something else, he had never ever been so infatuated with someone.The intern's moan when Renly forced his own tongue in the other one's mouth should have been considered illegal for the place they were in. It did strange things to Renly's imagination. If he was like this with a kiss, well, the reasoning was really easy to follow.A cough coming from the staircase made them pull apart suddenly.  
"Ouch," Loras complained, having hit his head against a tropical beach in a cruise company advertisement.   
Renly straightened the wrinkles in his coat, hoping whoever was descending the stairs wouldn't notice.A teenager with blonde hair and a smug face walked in, followed by some other kids.   
Renly sighed. His nephew was the last thing he needed.   
"Play it cool," he whispered to Loras, squeezing his hand rapidly. The intern shoot him a perplexed look but didn't say anything."So, there is no real advantage in going have investments in Astapor. The man has clearly been conned, but how can we make the judge have him receive money back?" he chattered, as if they had been talking about this all along.   
Loras pursued the cause tentatively: "Yeah, how? The investment was clearly made by his own free will, no companies nor big organisation persuaded him to pay in some illegal way. The man he reported is an artist, he literally can't be framed..."Joffrey approached them, then. He stared at them for a long time. "Uncle," he greeted.   
"Joffrey," Renly countered, "have you met my collaborator Loras Tyrell? He is the newest addition to your father's company".   
Joffrey studied Loras for a few seconds, trying to make it look like he was recollecting his face, but only managing to let all his disgust show up on his face.  
"Yeah, nice to meet you, Mr. Tyrell, how are things going?".   
Renly felt Loras shiver next to him. "I'm good, thank you," he politely offered his hand to shake and the boy did so.  
"I didn't know my father's new hiring policies included employing a percentage of gay men, now. I guess he had to change his rules to fit you in, uncle?".Loras clenched his fists, while Renly looked for a way to end all this without Loras punching anyone. For a guy with that angelic look, Loras was incredibly fast in getting angry. "That's the secret, I'm always angry," had joked the young man once, but he was no Hulk so he had little chances of besting Joffrey's friends.Renly had to think quickly of a way to not cause either of the parts to get angrier than it was necessary. "And so, I won't have to worry when you'll meet Loras at family dinners," he conversationally stated, trying to get to hold Loras' hand, but the other one shifted away. Renly shook him a confused look.   
Loras tried to say something, but his voice was covered by the sound of the train arriving.Loras took Renly's hand and dragged him on the train. Joffrey just went back to his friends and got on by a different door.   
"I hate him," the intern whispered, as they sat. There were just a few people on the train, so they didn't have to worry about standing.   
"I know, he's an asshole. But he didn't mean to offend you, he just wanted to embarass me. His mother always does, so does he," Renly replied with a small smile.

Loras just smiled in return and leaned his head against the lawyer's shoulder, coveying the message that he couldn't care less about stupid teenagers. 

 

When they got off the train and resurfaced, they were standing really close to where Renly lived. And it had started raining, Renly noticed. 

"Okay, I should go home, my sister will be already dead worried about me, I haven't told her I was going to be late.." Loras murmured, pulling Renly in for a goodbye kiss. 

Renly groaned something unintelligible and just went for the kiss. They were holding on to each other as if their lives depended on this, when it started pouring: in a few seconds they were soaked wet. 

 

Renly shivered and tried to let go of the water on his hands, in vain. Loras just laughed. "Guess you'll have to lend me an umbrella, Ren". He joked. 

The lawyer just stared at him as if he were crazy and pulled him towards his front door. "You're not going anywere until it stops raining and before that you're changing your clothes or you'll catch the worst fever ever".

 

It was Loras' turn to scowl at him. "I'm not five, I can handle a little rain," he protested. 

Renly had opened the door and had got inside, "Fine. Whatever you like, goodnight".

 

Loras looked at him in disbelief: was he going to leave him without the famous umbrella? He sighed, following Renly inside. The older one smiled for his victory. 

"I actually could use a dry sweater. And socks". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking this long, you know where to find me to tell me all you think about this story. Thanks in advance if you're going to comment. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad luck, kisses and crazy ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for the sixth day of the challenge was "wearing each other's clothes" but I am taking this prompts very loosely and so this stuff isn't exactly that.

**Day 6 - Wearing Each Other's Clothes (sorta)**

 

Wet or dry, it was highly improbable that they could keep their clothes on for much longer.   
Renly hurriedly climbed the stairs that lead to his apartment, Loras at his heels, both giggling like teenagers at their first escapade.   
"Wait," the lawyer breathed, as the other one tried to kiss him in front of his door, "the woman next door hates when people linger in the staircase, she's scary as hell".

Loras ignored his protests and kissed him breathless, pushing him against the door frame.  Renly laughed lowly, shaking his head in disbelief.   
Somehow, he managed to insert the key and turn the doorknob, pushing the door open. He pulled Loras inside, slamming the door shut behind them.   
"You're an impatient one, aren't you?" he joked, letting Loras kiss him again, and again, until hands were everywhere and clothes were suddenly a stupid interference.Loras shivered under Renly's touch, his skin cold from the wet shirt he was still wearing, and the older man could barely remember why in the first place he'd let Loras in. It didn't matter, now, though.  
The younger man lifted the lawyer's shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere in the room.   
Renly chucked, and started kissing the intern's neck, hungry and heatedly. A soft moan escaped Loras's mouth.In a matter of seconds they were both bare chested and both were struggling with belts and zips and buttons.   
Renly regained lucidity for a second, wishing there was a coherent way of telling someone he  _did_ want to have sex with him but he also did not want to ruin their blossoming relationship with a first-date-ish fuck.   
Loras, anyway, wasn't even questioning what they were doing and was instead totally going for it. He pulled Renly closer and made to whisper something in his ear, when he suddenly pulled away."Oh fuck. Shit," he cursed, under his breath, fumbling with his trousers, loose around his feet, almost tripping over them, "Fuck".  
He managed to get his phone and slid his thumb over the screen.   
"Hello Marg," he breathed, raising an eyebrow towards Renly, who was, breathlessly, running a hand through his hair and wondering what the hell had just happened.   
Loras mouthed something on the lines of "my sister, that jerk" and kept nodding at the phone, as if the girl on the other side of the line could see him nodding."I know I should have texted you, what the fuck, Margaery, I'm old enough! And don't tell me I should watch my mouth! I know, I know... let's just say that I was too busy to text you? What do you mean that's no excuse! Yeah, as if! I'll text you,  _later_!".He put the phone on a shelf, smiling awkwardly. Renly laughed, before saying "I think it's cute to have a family that worries about you, they show you they love you, don't they?".   
Loras just approached him and hugged him, sighing. "No offence, Ren, but I don't exactly feel like picking up where we left off...".Renly pulled him away gently: "Wait here, be right back". He went to his wardrobe and pulled out a couple of T-shirts and the same amount of sweatshirts. He also grabbed his own pyjama bottom and a tracksuit bottom for Loras.   
"Here, get dressed and dry. I don't want you to fall ill," he explained, while he himself was starting to get dressed.Loras smiled and put the clothes on. It was a funny sight: the trousers were too long and he had to fold them not to step over the hem, the T-shirt was a bit too large over the shoulders, and the same thing applied to the sweatshirt, but the effect of coziness and heat he conveyed was strong.Renly grinned at him, grabbing his own phone to take a photo of them, hair still dipping water on their shoulders, horrible clothes. The younger man shook his head in disbelief, but indulged nonetheless, smiling to the camera at the first click and kissing Renly on the cheek at the second .Lazily, they sat on the sofa, in a comfortable silence. Sat at opposite sides, they both had their legs on the cushions, intertwined.   
"We are a couple of old men, deep down," Loras stated, chucking and pulling up the blanket Renly had thrown over them.  
"You can stay the night, old man," the lawyer suggested, biting his lower lip, waiting for an answer.Loras looked at him in pure adoration, leaving almost no space for doubts. He almost three himself over Renly, to kiss him, probably, and hopefully tell him something sweet.  
But the annoying ringtone that meant someone was calling Renly started to play.   
"I can't fucking believe it!" Loras protested, falling back at his place.The older man got up and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" he  answered, frowning immediately after. He stayed silent for a while, after which he moved a bit towards the sofa, ending up sitting on Loras's side and pulling an arm across his shoulders."That's great! Brienne, I feel happy for you! So, when are you coming to live the Westerosi dream in King's Landing? Of course I'll pick you up at the station! Fantastic, I'll see you tomorrow".  
He hang up, smiling softly to Loras.  
"Childhood friend, she's got a job here, we're going to meet her tomorrow," he explained quickly, eager to go back to kissing Loras." _We?_ As in I come with you to meet your best friend? I- I don't know what to say to that. It's almost like you want me to be your  _boyfriend_ and-"  
"And what? Don't you want to?" Renly interrupted, sounding worried, feeling worried. He'd given for granted that Loras would agree with him because of the bond he already felt with him, but maybe the other half of the couple didn't feel so involved yet.   
"Is that even a question?! Oh god, I have the most stupid  _boyfriend_ ever!" he joked, leaning in to kiss Renly properly. 

A warmth spread inside Renly, as if it was the first time he got to kiss and actually be with someone who liked him back, which wasn't the case, but still felt like it. Loras didn't seem to get enough of kissing him, but seemed also satisfied with doing only that.

The lawyer let him do whatever it was he wanted to do, there were no reasons not to be happy with what he'd got in just one evening - it was more that he could ask for. 

 

They spent some time just cuddling under the blanket, on the sofa, then Loras remembered something and suddenly stood up, going to retrieve his phone, left on a shelf. 

"Look. Margaery had sent this, before, asking me if I wanted to join," he showed Renly the photo of a poster. It advertised a sort of Comic-Con in town, for the weekend, and, being Friday, that meant for the two following days, "I had turned down the offer because I didn't feel like accompanying my sister and her friends all dressed up as Girl Avengers, but it's pretty funny, actually..."

Renly lifted an eyebrow, gathering what Loras was asking, and laughed. "Okay," he answered, "we're going, just after we drop Brienne at her new working place, and we're going on one condition".

The younger man looked at him with a quizzical face, "Which would be?"

"We're cosplaying!" Renly exclaimed, watching Loras' face fall, surprised. 

 

The intern seemed lost for words for a while, then he started waving his hands around, confused. "How can we put up a cosplay in less than 24 hours? No way!" 

"It doesn't have to be anything complicated!" Renly retorted, his mind already flicking through everything they could go as, "We could go as Disney princesses!"

Loras cast him a shocked look: "But they're girls!" he protested, feelbly, evidently trying to conceal the smile the thought of actually cosplaying had created.

"And your sister is going as Iron Man, probably. Who cares?"

"Marg is going as Capt- nevermind. Okay. Let's do it? Any idea?" he conceded, making Renly smile of the hugest smile.

 

Renly got up and smiled wickedly. Loras shivered, probably wondering why he'd agreed to that crazy idea.

"You go as Merida, I go as Rapunzel". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this final part is just a teaser of the seventh day of the challenge, whose prompt is "cosplaying". So, yeah! See you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm on Tumblr as [neurodramaticfool](neurodramaticfool.tumblr.com)


End file.
